Miraculous Meme
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Chat can't stop and won't stop. Ladybug is done with everyone's shit and needs a break. All the memes you could want with our favorite characters! Featuring: The Miraculous Squad!
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Meme**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the memes and shitposts.**

**Warning: A few cuss words and suggestive themes because c'mon guys these are memes and shitposts.**

**This is literally a bunch of teenagers doing memes please don't take this seriously. **

* * *

"Okay, okay, I got one!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to Rena Rouge, who sat against the chimney of the roof. It was night and the five Miraculous holders were on patrol.

"A duck-sized horse, or a horse-sized duck?"

There was a tired sigh as Ladybug leaned against Chat Noir's back.

_Here we go again. _

"Can you imagine riding a duck?" Carapace asked in whispered awe.

"I would prefer the duck-sized horse," Chat Noir yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"That's because you're allergic to feathers, Kitty."

"Don't expose me like this, my Lady!"

"Wait, I think Chat is onto something with the duck-sized horse," Rena Rouge sat up. "It could be your little pet and cuddle you at night."

"Don't horses sleep standing up?" Queen Bee spoke up.

"Yup," Ladybug gave her fellow bug a thumbs up.

"So they wouldn't be able to cuddle."

"Don't ruin my dream, Bee!"

Carapace slammed his hand against the roof, gaining everyone's attention.

In the most serious voice he said. "I wanna see Ladybug riding into battle on a horse-sized duck."

"Oh my God," Ladybug let her face fall into her hands as her teammates laughed.

* * *

Ladybug raised an eyebrow as a guilty-looking Chat Noir met her on a rooftop. "What happened?"

The cat-themed hero nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Alright, but you can't get mad."

"What happened?"

"I was minding my own business-"

"Liar," Ladybug sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I waaassss!" Chat whined.

* * *

A smug-looking Rena Rouge turned to Carapace. "The Earth is flat."

Ladybug was reconsidering certain life choices that lead her to this moment.

* * *

A smirking Carapace turned to Rena Rouge mid-leap from rooftop to rooftop.

"Water isn't wet."

Ladybug tripped when she landed and fell off the roof.

* * *

"My Lady is smol," Chat Noir grinned as he picked up a so done Ladybug off the ground. "But she's also stronk."

"Chat. You have two seconds to put me down before you see how _stronk _I really am."

* * *

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug punched an Akuma in the face. "Step on me."

"What?" The spotted-hero glanced at her partner, not catching what he said.

"What?" The cat-themed hero panicked.

* * *

"Ladybug would be nothing without her yo-yo!" The latest Akuma yelled.

The battle fell to a halt as everyone turned to look at the hero's reaction.

"Chat, hold my yo-yo," The spotted-hero held her yo-yo to her partner, who took it.

"Punch him in the face, LB. I got your yo-yo."

Everyone cheered as Ladybug beat up the Akuma without her yo-yo.

* * *

Ladybug dodged a kick from an Akuma, flipping away. "Chat Noir! Support!"

The feline-themed hero must have been having an off day. "Well you have very nice hair, your costume is a beautiful shade of red, and honestly, you're the only person I can rely on."

"I meant punch him, you stupid cat!" Her face softened. "But thanks, you know. That really cheered me-"

Ladybug was interrupted by the Akuma punching her in the face.

* * *

Feline green eyes gazed lovingly into beautiful blue. "I love you."

"I think I may have developed some kind of attachment to you too."

Ladybug giggled at Chat Noir's deadpan look.

* * *

A very tired Marinette turned to Alya, who was sitting next her while the two rested on a school bench.

"I hate it when I get inspired to art. And then I art. And the art says no."

Alya pat her best friend's back in sympathy. The creative block was hard this week.

* * *

Chat grinned as he landed on the roof in front of Ladybug, who was distracted by something on her yo-yo.

"How's the prettiest person in the world doing?" He winked in a flirty way.

The spotted-hero didn't even look up from her yo-yo when she casually responded. "I don't know, how are you?"

There was a moment of silence.

Chat's voice cracked. "I'm fine."

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the destroyed battlefield. "How are we lookin'?"

Chat flexed his arms. "Sexy, but it's not like we're trying too hard. Like, sure we're trying, but it's almost effortless."

Ladybug's face immediately turned done. "...I MEAN THE BATTLE, CHAT! THE BATTLE!"

* * *

Carapace grinned as he picked up a small puppy that was pawing his leg off the sidewalk. "A pupper, yes."

"What the hell is a pupper?" Queen Bee raised an eyebrow under her mask.

"It's a really small doggo," Rena Rouge answered. "You know, the bork bork kind."

"I feel like I'm having a stroke," Ladybug put a hand on her chest as Chat snickered.

* * *

"Can we go get Ice Cream?" Carapace asked.

"Did you ask Ladybug?" Chat rested his hands on his hips.

"She said no," Queen Bee crossed her arms with a pout.

"So why did you ask me?"

Rena Rouge smirked. "Cuz she's not the boss of you?"

Chat's eyes went wide as a thought went through his head. '_It's a trap. It's a trap.'_

* * *

A teenage blogger ran over to the Miraculous Team before they could all run away and blurted. "Imagine if someone handed you a box of all the items you lost throughout your life!"

"It would be nice to get my sense of purpose back," Queen Bee thoughtlessly responded.

Chat Noir gasped. "Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this!"

"My will to live!" Rena Rouge grinned. "I haven't seen this in fifteen years!"

"I knew I lost that potential somewhere!" Carapace threw his arms up.

Ladybug clasped her hands in front of her. "Mental stability, my old friend."

Alix, who was skating by once the fight ended, stopped and said. "Guys, could you lighten up a little."

* * *

Using both her arms, Ladybug picked up the latest Akuma they were fighting, startling both the Akuma and her partner.

"This bitch empty!" The spotted-hero pulled her arms back a bit, before throwing the Akuma with all her might. "YEET!"

Chat whistled as the Akuma flew over head for a good distance. "Nine out of ten, my Lady."

* * *

Ladybug sighed deeply. "Remember: If you bite it and you die, it's venomous."

Carapace raised a hand. "What if it bites me and it dies?"

Queen Bee scoffed. "That means you're poisonous. Jeez, Carapace, listen up."

Chat hummed. "What if it bites itself and I die?"

"That's voodoo," Rena Rouge answered.

"What if it bites me and someone else dies?" Queen Bee asked.

"That's correlation, not causation," Ladybug put a hand on her hip. They're going to be here a while.

"What if we bite each other and neither of us die?" Carapace spoke up again.

"That's kinky," Chat smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my God," Ladybug facepalmed.

* * *

"What do you guys want for Christmas this year?" Ladybug casually asked.

"I don't know, financial security?" Carapace scratched the back of his neck.

"A sense of purpose?" Chat suggested.

"A nap would be nice," Rena Rouge yawned.

* * *

Carapace randomly spoke up during patrol. "Synonyms are weird because if you invite someone to your cottage in the forest, that just sounds nice and cosy, but if I invite you to my cabin in the woods, you're going to die."

Chat immediately jumped on this. "My favorite is "butt dial" vs "booty call.""

"It's called connotation," Queen Bee jumped over a small gap between buildings.

Rena Rouge smirked. ""Forgive me father, for I have sinned" vs "sorry daddy, I've been naughty.""

"Great news!" Ladybug yelled in false cheer. "Language has been cancelled!"

* * *

Ladybug sighed. "Look guys, I need help."

"Love help?" Chat.

"Emotional help?" Carapace.

"Help moving a body?"

Everyone turned to look at Rena.

"What?"

* * *

**Most of these moments were incorrect quotes from the Internet, so credit to those people!**

**If you guys want a second chapter just let me know and I'll try and think up something! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! A lot more people liked this than I thought! Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLB or the silly prompts**

* * *

"I've done a lot of dumb stuff!" Chat remarked to the conversation on top of a street lamp, a smirk on his face.

"I witnessed the dumb stuff," Queen Bee raised a hand.

Rena Rouge crossed her arms. "I recorded the dumb stuff."

Carapace sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I joined you in the dumb stuff."

Ladybug threw her arms up in exasperation. "I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF!"

* * *

Chat Noir panted, leaning against his baton to stay standing. "It's over. We won."

Behind the cat-themed hero, the Akuma was slowly standing up.

Ladybug's eye twitched. She started to point, mouth opening to say something.

"No. We won. I'm not turning around and looking at it. We won."

* * *

"Hey, Marinette," Alya grinned as she sat next to her best friend. "Wanna third wheel on my date with Nino tomorrow?"

The bluenette furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "I guess…"

In front of the girls, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"Adrien! Wanna third wheel on my date with Alya?" Nino asked.

"Sure!" The Literal Sunshine Child grinned.

"Great!" Alya cheered. "I've always wanted to go on a double date."

There was a moment of silence in the classroom.

"...what?" Adrien questioned in shock.

"I can't breath!" Marinette gasped, one of her hands grabbing her chest.

* * *

"Don't correct me!" Lila yelled.

"Don't be wrong!" Marinette retorted.

* * *

There was a loud yawn from a beloved spotted-hero. "I slept for almost twelve hours, but I might still be tired. So let's go for twelve more just in case."

Chat raised an eyebrow as he gently kicked a small pile of snow. It was that time for ladybugs to hibernate again. "My Lady, that's a coma."

"Sounds festive."

* * *

Alya gently rubbed a sobbing Marinette's back. "I know two people who can cheer you up."

There was a sob. "B-Ben and Jerry?"

"Ben and Jerry."

* * *

Ladybug gave her partner a worried look. "You're gonna hate yourself in the morning if you stay up late."

Chat Noir smirked and gave her two finger guns. "Jokes on you, I'm gonna hate myself in the morning no matter what."

* * *

Laying face down on her bedroom floor, Alya groaned. "Life is meaningless."

Marinette looked up from the homework she was working on. "Well, I knew that. Care to elaborate?"

"We're out of Oreos."

"Of course that's why you're having a meltdown."

* * *

Carapace hummed. ""Knowledge" is knowing that a tomato is a fruit; "wisdom" is not putting it in a fruit salad."

"That was deep," Rena Rouge gasped.

""Philosophy" is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie," Chat continued, a pensive look on his face.

"That was deeper," Queen Bee whispered.

Ladybug groaned, late patrols always ended like this. ""Common sense" is knowing that ketchup isn't a damn smoothie, ya nasties."

* * *

There was a whisper from the dark roofs of Paris. "Bathtubs are just reverse boats."

Ladybug glared up at her snickering partner. "Get away from me."

* * *

"Hey there, Akuma. It's me, ya boy."

Ladybug facepalmed.

* * *

"You can trust me," Lila gave a charming grin.

Marinette's face was comically deadpan. "I don't even trust the way you said I could trust you."

* * *

"So, are you a cuddler?" Adrien looked up at Plagg.

"I AM THE GOD OF MISFORTUNE AND DESTRUCTI- yeah, I'm a cuddler."

* * *

"Hey, Alya," Adrien turned around in his seat. "How long does it take until you start hallucinating from sleep deprivation?"

"I think-"

"Seventy-two hours without sleep," Marinette interrupted.

Adrien and Alya exchanged a look before turning to their favorite bluenette.

"...how do you-?" Alya started.

Marinette's dead blue eyes were staring in the empty space behind her best friend. "There's a clown behind you."

* * *

"Don't fuck with me!" Chat yelled as he swung his baton around. "I have the power of Ladybug and Anime on my side!"

The Akuma watched in shock as the hero started screaming.

* * *

On a slow day at the bakery, things happen.

Especially if your wife/mom has to run an errand.

So Tom and Marinette found themselves some sunglasses and a trombone.

Tom played the trombone while Marinette slammed an oven door, headbanging to the noise.

* * *

"Chat! Distraction!" Ladybug ordered as she scanned the area, Lucky Charm in hand.

"You got it, LB! Hey, Akuma!" The cat-themed hero smirked when the Akuma turned to him. "Check this out!"

Chat Noir, hero of Paris, an utter meme. Started to Fortnite dance.

Ladybug looked at the camera like she was on the Office.

* * *

"There is an entire list of words that have "meow" in them, my Lady!" Chat grinned. "Meow, meowed, meowing, meows, homeowner."

Ladybug paused and blinked at her partner, than stared off into the night.

"Um...m'lady?" He gently poked her, no response. "Are...you okay?"

"...**homeowner**…"

* * *

The Miraculous Duo landed on the roof of the _Le Grand Paris_. Panting as they looked for any sign of the Akuma.

"Okay, we-"

"LADYBUG~~~!"

The spotted-hero instinctively flinched and ducked behind a heating system. Just then Chloe burst out of the hotel.

"Is Ladybug out here?" The blonde demanded.

"Um," Chat hesitated as he watched Ladybug panicky look around. "You know what-" She ran and dived off of the roof. "-she just left."

* * *

Marinette was completely focused on whatever was on her phone, she didn't even notice Adrien and Nino sit on both sides of her on the bench.

After a while a boy around their age walked over and gave er a charming smile.

Adrien brisled.

"Hey," The boy winked. "I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

Marinette didn't even look up. "I don't have a phone."

Nino gave a loud snort and choked on his soda.

* * *

Alya sighed from where she sat on her boyfriend's bed. "When you said "magical in bed" this isn't exactly what I was exp-"

Nino interrupted her by holding up an eight of hearts. "Is this your card?"

She gasped, eye wide in awe. "Holy shit."

* * *

Nino gave a long, tired yawn. "If I die, my funeral is gonna be the biggest party and you're all invited."

""If."" Marinette repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Adrien gave a huff and threw his arms up. "Great, the only party I've ever been invited to and he might not even die."

* * *

"Chillax!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner. "That's not a word."

Chat snickered. "Sometimes the ones who deny 'chillax' are the ones who need to chillax the most."

* * *

Adrien and Nino walk into class to Alya busting a gut and Marinette blushing with a proud grin on her face.

"HA-Girl, I didn't think-*snort*-didn't think you had it in you to do that!" Alya fell into another round of laughter and lays on her desk.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Adrien curiously asked with a grin, hoping to be in on the joke.

"Marinette actually pranked someone on the phone!" The teen blogger's laughter died down so she could talk. She nudged her best friend's arm. "Tell them!"

The flushed bluenette waits for the two guys to sit in their seats before starting her story."Your cell phone rings you don't recognize the number, what do you? Do you ignore it, sent it to voicemail, normally I do that, but I was feeling confident that day. So I answer it, you never know, opportunity, potential. Who knows, who knows, what it is. The other day I was walking home from the library, phone rings and it's a phone number from somewhere in France. I'm like I don't know the number I hit talk I go "_Hello."_ Guy on the line goes "_Hey Bruce what's going on."_ I really hope you know that my name is Marinette, not Bruce."

Nino has a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter while Alya is full on laughing again, gasping for breath. Adrien was doing a good job of holding in his amusement while everyone else in the class tuned into the conversation to see what was so funny.

"So clearly I go "_Nothing much man, what's going on with you?"_ and he goes "_I'll tell you what's going on, I just got an email about the budget it's supposed to be fifteen thousand now it's ten thousand. I'd like to know what the hell's going on"_ and I grabbed my backpack like all right, focus, focus, right now. Your name is Bruce there's a budget it's fifteen thousand now it's ten no one's happy about it. Just go with this, go with this. I didn't know much I only knew what he told me so I just said it back and I go. "_Ten thousand is supposed to be fifteen thousand!" _And he's like "_Yeah well I just got an email and now it's ten." _And I go "_Hey I don't know what to tell you man I'm on the road right now I haven't even seen the email."_ And he goes "_Are you behind this? Did you send it out?" _Like giving Bruce some attitude, you know, and I'm like no way I am taking that there's, no way, and I go "_Listen, bro, the budget was 15,000 we had a couple extra expenditures, it went up to 16 - I reworked it got it down to 14-7, we had three hundred to play with I called it 15 I sent it out."_ he goes "_**Yeah, well, now it's ten!**_""

Alix and Kim were pounding their desks while laughing. Adrien was full on laughing by now. Marinette had a proud grin on her face that she was making everyone laugh.

"Oh my God, that worked, stay focused, stay focused. I'm not even enjoying it, you know what I mean? I can't even laugh I have to stay in and like I'm literally in it I was just in it. He goes "_Did Larry okay this?"_ Now he's throwing Larry at me. Yeah, so I go "_Listen I took it to Larry he said it looked fine but I knew his my ass on the line so I ran it by Jennifer, just in case, she said it looked good. I sent it out."_ He goes "_**Yeah, well, now it's ten!**_" And I was like this guy has _no idea_ what's going on over there he hasn't talked to Larry he hasn't talked to Jennifer, I just made her up, clearly he has not spoken to Bruce."

Marinette let out a snort at the memory and continued. "He goes "_Listen, man, what are we gonna do about this?"_ I go "_Bro, I'm on the road right now I haven't even seen the email why don't you call Larry check in with him see what's going on, give me a call back."_ Literally, like, throwing the fishing line. I'm like please say yes because that phone call return is going to be amazing!"

Nino leaned his head on the girl's desk and held his stomach. "Please tell me he did!"

"She's-*snorts*-She's getting to that!" Alya leaned back and tried to breath.

"And he goes, he goes, "_Listen, why don't we wait till you get home, you check the email, you call Larry, you call me back."_ I go "_Nah, nah, bro, Larry knows way more about this than I do give him a call, call me back."_ He goes "_Okay."_ Hangs up the phone to which I explode with euphoria because there's a small business somewhere in France that's crumbling to the ground over 5,000 euros. No one can find Bruce, no one's talked to Larry, and they don't know who the hell Jennifer is. I get home I'm so excited I find my parents and tell them what happened, I think to myself. You know what? I'm gonna save that guy's number give a call in a couple days, check in, touch base see where we're at. I save the number in my phone under Random Guy, he's a random guy."

To prove this, the bluenette pulls out her phone and shows the contact. '_Random Guy' _was still there, since she didn't want to delete it.

"I don't think about it, couple days past, no big deal. I'm laying on the couch watching _Project Runway, _phone rings on the dining room table I get up, pick up the phone. Look down, Random Guy and I think to myself. Random Guy? I don't know a Random Guy. Who the heck's Random Guy? And I was like _**OH RANDOM GUY. **_Now, I'm freaked out, you know what I mean, I'm in my house, they know where I'm at, people's lives have been affected. But this is who I am, you know, what I mean? I started this thing I'm gonna see it through to the end, that's how I saw this. I put in my earbuds, just get a little distance, just get some distance, you know what I mean. I hit talk I go "_Hello?"_ Same guy goes "_Hey, Larry, what's going on?"_ Now he's calling me Larry. He knows what's up, but I'm not gonna cave and I go. "_Nothing much, man, what's going on with you?"_"

Miss Bustier had walked into class by now, the bell having already rang. But just sat at her desk to hear the rest of the story.

It was nice to see her class laughing uncontrollably.

"And he goes "_Listen, I got us on conference call with Janelle and Marie."_ Like I'm backing down from Janelle and Marie. So I go "_Hey, ladies, welcome to the call."_ As if to say welcome to the show! Here we go how long are we gonna drag this out, cuz I'm gonna go all the way. Marie, she takes the lead, she goes "_Hey, Larry, what time is it where you are?"_ And I look at the clock and it's 5:30 and they're on like the other side of France, so I go 8:38. Like sprinkling more lies like I can fool them. I can fool them. She goes "_Really? What's the weather like?"_ And I go "_Weather's nice, weather is nice."_"

Marinette let a bit of laughter go about what's going to happen next. "She was like "_Really? This doesn't sound like Larry."_ And I go "_Oh, yeah? Who's this sound like?"_ And the guy who called both times he chirps in, he's like "_Sounds like Bruce! Sounds like Bruce!"_ Like he's gonna blow this case wide open and I go "_Guys, this isn't Larry and this isn't Bruce."_ And she goes "_Who is this?"_ And I was like "_I'm just some girl who had nothing better to do than to mess with you guys."_ Marie did not like that. She got angry and started yelling at me like "_We're_ _a small business-"_ And I go "_I know."_ She's like "_You think this is a joke?!" _And I go "_Eh, a little bit." _And she's like "_Let me ask you something-" _and I interrupt her like "_No! Let me ask __**you **__something!" _She goes _**WHAT?!**_" and I go "_Where we at with the budget?"_"

Let's just say that no one did any work for a few classes.

* * *

Ladybug let out a sigh and leaned against the chimney of a roof. "It's nice to get away from the stress of this one girl that is causing me problems in my citizen life."

Four pair of eyes met in complete understanding before Queen Bee slid a notepad over to the spotted-hero.

"Write her name down so we can make her pay for her sins."

Ladybug was silent for a moment. "...is it bad that I'm actually tempted?"

* * *

**The last story is "Jay Larson Wrong Number." Freaking hilarious I recommend you watch it on Youtube.**

**There maybe a **_**little teeny bit **_**of Chameleon salt in this…**

**EVERYONE TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE ONE IN THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
